Full Ark: Memories
by Trickster91
Summary: Even while being sheltered within the Ark, Jen still can't escape the reality of war. Eighth in the Full Ark series.


**Full Ark: Memories**

**Here is the eighth installment of the Full Ark series. This is going to be the last oneshot. I probably should have made this a chapter story, but I have no regrets.**

**Summary: Even while being sheltered within the Ark, Jen still can't escape the reality of war.**

**Jen: 17**

**

* * *

**

Jazz recently got back from collecting the monthly supplies for his friend. He was walking down the corridors with more of a gait in his steps. The saboteur had a feeling that Jen was going to love the surprise he had for her.

Speaking of Jen…He paused in his steps to look down the corridor. He gave a questionable look as Jazz watched her do some kind of funky dance move.

Jen was mopping down the corridor practicing her self defense moves, while being oblivious to a puzzled Jazz behind her. While she did enjoy her time working with Perceptor and Ratchet, she was glad for the extra duty. There are times where she wanted to be by herself and get rid of any pent up energy.

For the most part, the corridors didn't have to be cleaned often. The only exception would be those rainy, dusty, or after battle days when the guys on patrol, and whatnot, would come back and stomp their way in. Jen didn't mind. Most of the guys usually head straight for the wash racks anyway. There were a couple of exceptions. Brawn was sometimes notorious for heading straight to his room after patrol and decides to wash later. How Jen knew it was Brawn was simple: The trail led to his door. No one was as bad as the Wreckers though.

Naturally, the Wreckers were known to literally get down and dirty. Jen did not have a problem with that. She knew it was part of their job. What she _did_ have a problem with was their attitude.

Kup was okay, Springer had this 'I don't care about my outer appearance look', and even Topspin was decent. It was Topspin's brother Twin Twist that Jen had problems with.

Jen swore that the Wrecker got jollies out of teasing her. He would purposely take the long way to the wash racks. If that wasn't enough, he would even have the nerve to go back to a muddy part area that Jen didn't get to yet; walk through it, then go to a recently clean area and walk through it before saying, "You missed a spot."

Sometimes Jen retaliated by taking a wash cloth and stuff it down the closes seam she could reach (normally the ankle area) and made sure that it was so tightly packed that Twin Twist wouldn't be able to get it out on his own. And that was where Ratchet came in. Enough said about that.

Jen was pulled out of her trance when the area started to vibrate a bit. She turned around to face Jazz. To her, it look liked he was doing some kind of foreign dance. Must be a Jazz thing.

"What are you doing?" Jazz stopped his motions and smiled down at her.

"I was gonna ask ya the same thing. What kind of dance move ya call that anyway?"

"Dance move?" She laughed. "I'm practicing the fighting moves CJ and Sides taught me."

He gave a small frown. "The pit are they teaching ya? You're moving like Smokescreen did when he thought he'd pull a fast one on Hatchet."

"Well, those two have very different ideas on what is more beneficial to me." She stated.

"I'll say." Jazz shrugged. "You know what I always say girl-"

"Do it with style or don't bother doing it." She said at the same time. "Oh! Sideswipe made a really good impression of you!"

"Did he now?"

Jen put down her mop and then made herself go into a cool pose. "Now Jen, you have joined the self defense class of pimp fighting 101. The most important rule is style. So what you must always remember is that you either defend yourself with style, or don't bother defending yourself at all!"

Jazz had to laugh at her impression. "He said that now?"

"Well, he did a much better job of it."

"Remind me to speak with him later. Though I still don't think what you're doing is helpful."

Jen paused and she heard Huffer's voice coming their way. She smiled at Jazz. "There is one thing Sides taught me which I think is good. Observe."

Jen grabbed her mop and pretended to make herself busy. Huffer walked by and gave them a quick hello and a complaint before continuing. As soon as he walked passed them, Jen quickly rushed up to him and, by using the mop as leverage, she managed to boost herself up and roughly landed on the minibot's back.

"Gotcha!"

Huffer let out a shrill, and a chorus of "Oh merciful Primus, help me!" He started darting back and forth. Jen hung on for a little before she noticed she was slipping. With her feet, she did a rebound off the minibot's back and stumbled a bit before catching her balance and stood straight.

Huffer, not bothering to look back at the source of his panic, just ran away towards the next corridor. When he was out of sight and sound, Jen turned her attention back to Jazz. The saboteur held a slight look of amusement on his features.

"That wasn't very nice."

"And yet you're smiling."

Jazz gave a small shrug. "Sideswipe taught ya that?"

She nodded. "He calls it minibot judo."

"Minibot judo. Figures he'd teach ya that. What's 'Jumper doin'?"

"He tries to catch me, so I run between his legs, stay there long enough for him to lose his balance, fall over, and I point and laugh." She gave him a cheeky grin. "Not only does it work, but it gives me a good laugh too."

Jazz gave a nod. "Sounds like you're gonna need my help. Oh! Before I forget, I got your supplies."

"Sweet."

"Plus," He tilts his head in his way of a wink. "I got a surprise for ya."

She smiled. "Let me guess…another condom right?" Ever since that first incident, it's been their inside joke that once a month whenever Jazz got supplies, he got her a condom as well.

The saboteur gave a short laugh. "Nah. Sorry, I wasn't able to get one this time around."

"Aww…"

"But I've got somethin' better!" He stuck his arm in the box and started shifting around. "Now where is it…Got it!"

He handed her two books. Anne of Green Gables and The Devil's Arithmetic. "Great! Thank you Jazz!"

"But wait there's more!" He stuck his hand in the box again and took out a silver camcorder, and carefully handed it to Jen.

She looked at it in awe. "A video camera! Oh thank you Jazz!"

He smiled. "I thought you'd like it. You can make a video diary, funny movies with the guys, or just be plain annoying with it!"

"I'll think of something." Jazz left with a beat in his steps, until Jen felt another pair of steps heading her way. "Don't even think about it!"

Twin Twist stopped in his tracks, before giving a smile and forcefully put his muddy foot down on the clean floor.

"That's it!" Jen flung the mop at his foot before gathering her things. "You clean it up, I'm done." She then left.

Five seconds after Jen left, Twin Twist saw Prowl walk by. The SIC looked at the muddy part of the floor, then at the human size mop on the Wrecker's foot.

"Oh Twin Twist, how nice of you to volunteer. I'll come by to check on your progress later."

Twin Twist opened his mouth to protest, but Prowl already left.

"Frag."

* * *

"What's your opinion on Skywatch?" Jody asked his friend.

Keith shrugged. "They're just an extension of the Earth Conservatives, but unlike the ECON's, at least they leave us alone; give or take."

"I just don't know how much longer we can give information of Skywatch's whereabouts to the Autobots before something happens." Jody sighed. "Someone outta walk straight in there, slap the Head upside the ear and say 'Damnit, it's the Decepticons we got to worry about!'"

Keith gave a small laugh before jumping into a jeep. Jody helped himself to the passenger side. "Jody, the Supporters are getting thinner and thinner. It'll only be a matter of time before we either get wiped out by the Decepticons or fearful ECON's."

"If that is to be the case, which I hope it's not," Jody stated. "But if it were, at least we'll still have Jen to knock some sense into them." He looked back at his best friend. "She does have great leadership qualities. I've seen them first hand."

Just then the static on the radio came alive with the commanders voice. _"Any unusual activity out there?"_

Keith picked up the mouth piece. "Nothing yet. Everything looks clear here." He put the mouth piece down before saying, "Yeah, as long as she doesn't get herself killed. Now that I think about it, I have no idea why I gave her to the Autobots. Something inside me just nagged me to do it. I probably should have given her to one of our Aunts and Uncles, but I have no regrets."

"Ah, the infamous gut feeling inherited from your mother." Jody hummed. "I'm sure Jen has it, or will get it. She has more common sense than get herself killed."

"She has her stupid moments though." Keith said. "I already lost one sister, and I don't plan on losing my younger one."

"Nancy was a character, wasn't she?" Jody said. "Though she always had this attitude and was always complaining about something." Jody laughed. "Didn't take shit from anybody."

Keith gave a small smile. "I still remember that time right before Jen was born. I was ten and Nancy was fourteen, and for reasons unknown, she started chasing me around the kitchen with a butcher knife."

Jody laughed. "I remember that! You called me screaming 'My sister has lost her mind! She's trying to kill me!'"

Keith laughed along with his friend before there was a sudden explosion near the jeep. Keith grabbed at the wheel and managed to swerve away before another one hit. As Jody called for backup, Keith looked up into a group of hateful glowing red eyes.

* * *

"And just a little tweak here…" Wheeljack was mumbling while tampering with his latest device. "And eurek-" He soon found his vision and audio receptors not working for a couple seconds when the device literally exploded right up in his face. "Slag it."

"Perphaps you should stop second guessing yourself," Perceptor stated while aiding Jen in some physics work. "Maybe then your mishaps would lessen some."

"Yeah well," The inventor wiped hip face with a cloth. "We all gotta start somewhere." With a rod, he jabbed the device which caused it to short circuit and did another little explosion.

The microscope sighed before turning back to the human. "Are you alright? You're shaking." He felt her skin, which was a bit clammy.

"I just don't know what's wrong with me lately. Normally I find Wheeljack's explosions amusing without a second thought. For the past couple days, whenever one does happen, I get this dreaded feeling in the pit of my stomach." She took in a breath. "Something bad happened. I just know it."

"It's probably just your ovulation cycle coming up soon," Perceptor soothed, but quickly smartened up when Jen glared at him. "Then again, it could be you're catching Ratchet's vibe as femmes seem to be very gifted at. He has been rather testy as of late."

"It's not vibes." She irately put in.

"I'll take it easy on the sensitive wiring for awhile." Wheeljack said.

"Thank Primus." Ratchet muttered as he walked past the trio.

"Just finish your worksheet, and I'll let you go." Perceptor stated.

"Stupid physics," Jen muttered. "Too much work."

The microscope gave a hum. "Wait till I get you into microbiology."

* * *

Jazz was snapping his fingers to the beat of a song, with a radio he personally installed in his office.

He rarely used his office, always finding other places to do his work such as the rec room or even his room. It was only mainly for more serious work that Jazz did use his office for.

He doesn't really like always staying in his office area like a certain mech did. He preferred going out and establishing a friendly relationship with other Autobots. His reason for doing that was partially because of his nature, and also because of his Special Ops training. So it came second nature to him to get to know the people he's going to be surrounded by, to get the gist of their personality, but mainly to determine whether or not their intentions are pure. He made it his responsibility to keep his friends and leaders safe.

A small beep got Jazz out of his thoughts as a tiny thin piece of paper came out of his fax.

"Hello. What do we have here?"

He was very limited to who he gave his fax number to. It was only used for emergencies or crucial planning. And considering the type of material that just went through, the parchment could only come from one source…

If the saboteur's optic band had the ability to widen, it surely would have done so now.

He got up and speedily exited his office to go get the Prime and Prowl.

* * *

Prowl and Jazz entered the rec room and saw a not so unusual sight. For as long as Kup's been here, he made sure to tell his, sometimes over-exaggerated, war stories to anyone willing to listen.

The dinobots were there, and were behaving themselves in rare moments like this. Both officers found the human they were looking for resting comfortably on Bluestreak's shoulder. The gunner had a camcorder taped to his head, which was leveled with Kup's own head.

Prowl was about to get his charge when a black hand went on his shoulder to halt his movements. "Let 'er enjoy this."

"And so, with my commander unconscious beside me, and with no weapon, I had no choice but to get physical." Kup moved his arms around to emphasize his fighting moves. "I managed to disarm the rebel and use his own weapon against him. After that, I managed to drag my commander in an empty rebel ship, and took off towards Iacon."

When they were sure the old war horse was done, did Prowl and Jazz approach Jen.

"Jenifer, we need you to come with us." Prowl said.

"Okay. Don't tell anymore new stories while I'm gone!" She called out to Kup.

Out in the hallway, perched on her guardian's shoulder, Jen realized that they were eerily quiet. "Where are we heading?"

"Prime's office." Prowl replied.

"I'm not in some kind of trouble, am I?"

"Nah baby girl. You ain't in any trouble." Jazz stated, giving her a (rather small) reassured smile.

They moved in silence for a couple minutes before they reached Optimus. Before they entered, Optimus was pacing back and forth trying to figure out the gentlest way he could tell Jen the news.

"Ah, good afternoon Jenifer." Optimus greeted.

Prowl set Jen on the Prime's desk. "Hello sir." She noticed that he looked more tense than usual. "If I may say sir, you look stress. Are you alright?"

Optimus knew it was inevitable. "Jenifer , there's been a Decepticon attack. There is no other way for me to say it, but I'm afraid your brother was in the ambush."

It took a few seconds for the message to sink in, before realization dawned on her. "There…There must be some kind of mistake."

"It's no mistake." Prowl stated. "I've checked multiple times to ensure that there was no miscommunication, or some form of a joke."

Optimus handed Jen the parchment baring the bad news. Reluctantly Jen took it. All three mechs noted that she was reading it over multiple times, as though hoping it might say something different each time.

"Jenifer, I am sorry for this to happen." Optimus said.

"I…" Jen was afraid to talk too much, for she knew she was going to stutter and choke on all her words. "I need to go."

Optimus nodded his understanding, as Jazz picked her up and sat her on the ground. Once free, Jen ran out the door.

"I am really getting tired of this war." The leader stated.

* * *

No one existed as Jen ran by. Everyone was invisible to her as she ran into her room. Noshe perked up at the sound of her entering. Jen just silently sat on her bed and her mind wandered back to her childhood.

Born as Jenifer Ann Wisniewski, and the youngest of three children, Jen came from a good family. Her sister Nancy was the oldest, followed by Keith, and Jen was the baby. The mother side of her family was Polish, while her father's side was German. An interesting combination if Jen might think so.

Together, the five of them lived in a nice Chicago home, near her maternal grandma and grandpa. Her great grandmother, and great grandfather, who everyone called Bucia and Dziadzia, lived in the upper story of their two-flat home with Grandma and Grandpa who lived on the first story. Jen barely had any memories of Bucia and Dziadzia, for they both passed when she was really little.

Jen had a lot of interesting neighbors. They all had their own quirks. But none were as interesting as Mr. Jovanich.

Mr. Jovanich lived two houses away from Grandma and Grandpa. Having a significant age difference between her and her older siblings, Jen would often go with her parents. One day, she remembered quite clearly, Jen was playing with her basket ball. The ball bounced into the middle of Mr. Jovanich's front yard. Thinking that it was no problem, Jen skipped to the ball, going on the grass. As soon as her foot touched the grass, the front door slammed open, and out goes Mr. Jovanich.

"Get off of my grass!" He would yell.

Mr. Jovanich loved his yard. He wasn't a stereotypical old man, for her wasn't that old at all. You could be walking on the sidewalk and your foot would clip the grass, and he would come bursting out yelling.

Jen figured that whenever he wasn't outside, he was sitting by his front window, waiting for the next poor soul who was unfortunate enough to step on his grass. Her parents and grandparents would always tell her and her siblings to always say hi, and be polite. Mr. Jovanich was a very nice guy, just as long as you don't step on his grass.

Jen had to laugh, for it was people like him that made the neighborhood interesting.

When she was eight, her family moved to the suburbs. It was there that Jen later met Kimi and Mahry in her Junior High years.

When Jen was having some peer trouble in grade school, Nancy came in to the rescue.

For as long as Jen could remember, Nancy always had this attitude. To this day, Jen still firmly believes that it was because Nancy was a Gemini. She did not take crap from anybody, and believed that Jen should be the same way. Though unlike pushover Jen, Nancy was blunt to the point where she didn't care if she hurt anyone's feelings. She was also more self centered as well.

Despite these faults, Nancy had a firm belief in family. She would not tolerate anyone giving her immediate family a hard time unless it was herself. Jen couldn't complain too much though. Nancy always took her to all the museums Chicago had to offer.

Keith was a bit of a snark at times. He was always making these wisecracks about society. Most of those wisecracks were true too. Je remembered one comment Keith made. He said, "If people make fun of me being a Polack, then I have every right to make fun of other nationalities."

Keith made fun of everyone, even himself. Jen sometimes envied how quickly people warmed up to him and laughed at his comments. Whereas if she were to make a similar comment, people would give her a weird look.

Though Keith was always there for her, and got her the coolest things. Jen guessed maybe that was one of the reasons why she took to Jazz so greatly. In a way, the saboteur was similar to her brother.

Life was good though. Her parents would occasionally argue, but that wasn't out of the norm.

Jen still remembered that accident at the crosswalk. It all happened so fast. She was thirteen going on fourteen at that time. She felt intense pain in her leg area, and after that, she was too stun to realize anything till later.

Then the war started. Even a year before it happened, Keith signed up for the army. Before, the giant robots were just rumors. Then Keith disappeared for almost a month. When he finally showed, he started talking about Autobots and Decepticons. He talked how they had to move as quickly as possible.

Nancy was coming home from work when an air raid hit. Jen heard the whistling and vibrations from school. It was only when it was clear, that the school let the students go home early. That was last day Jen ever went to school, and saw her friends.

Oh it was a sad day for a mother to find out one of her children had perished. Everyone mourned for the lost of Nancy. For fear of an invasion, the funeral had to be short. Unfortunately they weren't able to get Nancy a headstone when another attack, larger than the first, hit.

Jen was at the library at that time. The attack hit the east part of the building. Jen, along with most of the other patrons and workers, managed to escape into the basement area. The entire time, Jen held on to her Black Beauty book.

When the earth ceased shaking, everyone come out of hiding. The outside world was in such disarray. Jen was wandering around, trying to find her family when Keith found her. Together, they both left the town and headed for the army base.

They both eventually found out that their parents were no more. Jen was upset, and yet she couldn't find herself to cry.

Coming back to the present, the teen looked at her hands. As though realization finally hit her again, Jen finally cried.

She was alone.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost her!" Red Alert shouted. "How could she have left the base without anyone knowing?"

"Just chill Red." Jazz soothed. "She most likely wanted some time to herself."

"She's not allowed to leave the Ark!"

"Red Alert, you must calm down." Prowl stated. "I will go and search for her."

The security director gave him a look. "Oh, so you knew where she was at the entire time."

"There is only one place where she'd go to around here. Just run everything as you normally would." Prowl said. "I will be back with Jenifer."

At the entrance of the Ark, Bluestreak saw Prowl leaving.

"Prowl! Let me join you."

"That is not necessary Bluestreak." He looked at the gunner.

"Please Prowl." The grey mech pleaded. "I need to be there for her."

"You have duties-"

"Just like you were there for me." He had the look of determination, understanding to his features.

Prowl knew it was for the best. "Very well then."

In a half hour they reached a forested area. The sun was steadily setting as they reached a clearing.

"_Over the clouds in the dusk_

_The hawk is always flying alone_

_He must surely be very sad_

_All sounds had ceased in the wind_

_Holding on tightly to the sky with his wings_

_He can never rest his wings."_

Sitting on a rock ahead of them was Jen. Noshe was lying down on the side.

Neither of the mechs knew what song she was singing. Though her voice wasn't professional, it was pretty. It had heart.

"_How can I ever express my mind_

_My mind like the hawk_

_How can I ever express my mind_

_My sadness that flies in the sky?"_

Prowl kept his distance as Bluestreak headed over. The tactician knew it would be wise to just only have Bluestreak there. Turning around, Prowl exited the clearing, but he would not leave the area.

"_The rain falls gently on the ground_

_Always hiding there behind the shadows of a rock_

_A tiny, secret bloom_

_That tiny flower, must surely be very bitter_

_All her colors have faded in the rain_

_Who will stop to appreciate her soft pale pink petals_

_No one, no one will ever love this tiny secret bloom."_

Bluestreak stood there, listening to her song. He shook as Jen's song struck a cord in his spark.

He remembered a time when he was young merchant before the war. He, along with the rest of his family and city, were neutrals.

His peaceful home was shattered and destroyed by Decepticons. Everyone he once loved so dearly, were gone. It was a horrific moment, and Bluestreak just barely got over the mental trama.

"_How can I ever express my mind_

_And my heart, like this tiny bloom_

_How can I ever express my mind_

_The bitterness of being beaten by the rain."_

Gently, the gunner treaded closer to Jen. He maneuvered around the boulder and sat by her other side.

For once, Bluestreak did not want to talk at all.

Jen briefly glanced at the grey mech, before turning her attention back to the multicolored sky.

"_On the empty path_

_You who walks beside me_

_You must surely be lonely_

_Altho' insects are chirping in the grass_

_But we who walk together_

_Have not yet utter a single word."_

Together the two friends sat there watching the day slowly end. Each was comforted by the other. Each giving the other strength.

Though the sun would set this evening, it would rise again anew for the next day.

Above the duo on a rocky cliff, stood the silhouette of a door-winged figure. Always watching, and silently being there.

"_How can I ever express my mind and my heart_

_My mind and my heart that walks all alone_

_Ho do I express my mind and my heart_

_The loneliness inside me, of one who walks alone."_

_

* * *

_

**I apologize for the long flashback there. But people have asked me on more insight of Jen's past. Boring flashback is boring I know. And I don't own the song. The words are actually the rough English translation of the song 'Teru No Uta.' It's a very pretty song in my opinion. **

**Any way, I hope you enjoyed this installment. The next actual chapter story will come, though it won't have 'Full Ark' in the title, but will still be part of the Full Ark series.**

**Any questions, comments, insight, feel free to ask!**


End file.
